monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
Despite the name, ghosts are a special type of slimes that have a gaseous form. While easy to handle one at a time, they're far more difficult to handle in groups. In-Game Description: "A floating, ethereal woman with a frail, bone white translucent body with the faintest hint of blue throughout her wispy form. Her hair is done up it a ponytail that dissipates into nothingness at its tip, and her short bangs frame her cute face and piercing energetic blue eyes, while her entire body is completely naked and uncovered. Her dainty arms delicately float in the air, hovering with an lithe grace that still seems to be poised to grasp out at anything nearby at a moment’s notice, and ending with five elegant fingers. Her pale B cup breasts are left to teasingly bounce free as she effortlessly floats in the air, showing off all of her womanly curves from her chest to her hips as everything from her waist down trails off into a ghostly trail of ethereal energy, but despite her unnatural lower body, her dripping wet pussy is fully defined and placed exactly where it should be, lewdly on display for anyone to see. Little motes of light occasionally drift away from her partially translucent body, vanishing after hanging in the air for a few moments." Encyclopedia Entry: "A hovering, ethereal monster that is most commonly referred to as a ghost, when in reality they are a kind of gaseous, magically charged slime. They are playful and mischievous monsters, fully playing into the role of being 'ghosts', which when combined with their spectral appearance, often tricks most people who come across them into believing that they are actual ghosts, much to the immense annoyance of actual undead monsters, and especially actual ghosts. Despite common belief, these translucent slime 'ghosts' are the true origin of ectoplasm, and it is a misnomer to say that actual ghosts created it. Actual ghosts are ethereal in nature and as such cannot manifest ectoplasm, whereas ghost slimes produce ectoplasm from the gooey portions of their body, which is used to keep them aloft as it is magically burned on the surface of their bodies. Due to their slimy, gaseous nature, ghost slimes are able to 'phase' through and around most organic matter, but are unable to move through solid, inorganic matter, which is one of the easiest ways to distinguish ghost slimes and actual ghosts. Given that most slimes exist in a natural state of being a gooey liquid and some species, like Yuki-Onna, live in a frigid, more solid state of slime, some people theorize that ghost slimes could be considered a 'gaseous' form of slime, but other research dismisses this notion due to the fact that no species of slime has ever been shown to be able to shift between states by temperature like water can, leaving others to conclude that it is presumably an evolutionary difference most species of slime. Additionally, ghost slimes are one of the few species of slimes with no visible core, which some individuals theorize is due to their gaseous nature and having their 'core' actually be diffused throughout their whole body." Attacks * Ectoplasmic Caress (Debuff Attack, Monstrous Fetish, Applies one stack of Paralysis) * Arouse (Basic Magic Attack) * Sensitize (Basic Magic Attack, lowers Defense) * Ethereal Blowjob (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, Requires one or two Ghosts to already be in Blowjob stance, Applies a second or third Ghost to the Blowjob stance) * Deepthroat (Oral Attack, Oral Fetish, Requires Blowjob stance) * Vacuum Blowjob (Oral Attack, Oral Fetish, Requires Blowjob stance) * Spectral Suction (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, Requires two Ghosts in Blowjob stance) * Ghostly Blowjob (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, Requires two Ghosts in Blowjob stance) * Ethereal Oral (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, Requires two Ghosts in Blowjob stance) * Otherworldly Suction (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, Requires three Ghosts in Blowjob stance) * Haunting Blowjob (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, Requires three Ghosts in Blowjob stance) * Spectral Sex (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, Requires one or two Ghosts to already be in Sex stance, Applies a second or third Ghost to the Sex stance) * Grind (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, Requires Sex Stance) * Energetic Bounce (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, Requires Sex Stance) * Ghostly Rhythm (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, requires two Ghosts in Sex Stance) * Ethereal Grind (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, requires two Ghosts in Sex Stance) * Spectral Double-Team (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, requires two Ghosts in Sex Stance) * Ghostly After-Image (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, requires three Ghosts in Sex stance) * Ethereal Overstimulation (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, requires three Ghosts in Sex stance) * Spectral Triple Team (Sex attack, Sex/Monsterous Fetish, requires three Ghosts in Sex stance) Perks * Swift * Arcane Adept * Enduring Body * Lovers Passion Loss Scenes: There are three loss events depending on how many ghosts are left. Single Ghost loss Like the duo loss but the ghost calls in a second ghost after you collapse but before she does anything to you. Duo Ghost loss After collapsing, the two ghosts phase-through each other so they can blow and fuck at the same time and trade places after each orgasm till you lose track of time. Trio Ghost loss After collasping, the three ghost phase through each other so they can all fuck at the same time till your vision goes dark. Category:Caverns Category:Generic Monsters